The invention relates to a system of elements used in creating graphic compositions.
The prior art embraces graphics composition systems consisting of a perforated surface, or board, and a plurality of pins, or pegs, insertable in the holes of the board.
The holes are set close to one another, positioned in such a way that the heads of the inserted pegs are brought into contact one with another.
Thus, using pegs with heads in a variety of colors, it becomes possible to insert the pegs selectively into the holes by their shanks, in such a way that the heads create a graphic composition resembling mosaic.
The main drawback with such a system of elements is that the surface of a finished composition appears irregular and lacks continuity.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a system unaffected by the drawback in question.